deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Appelmonkey/Monthly News January 2019
The DF admin team would like to thank all of our writers, editors, and even the lurkers. Yes, we know that you are there. Also, Skully and I are finally on schedule. New year, new us. Wiki News *It's that time again! The Annual DF Awards! Don't forget to post your nominations on the blog. Eventual winners will be decided by a poll. Its also time to see who has earned Battle of the Season, so don't forget to post your noms in the comments of this blog. *Are you ready for the cringe? Are you capable of witnessing a bunch of shitty OCs fights it out? Do you want to see a man die out of shame and regret the choices he made in life? Then go and vote on Skully's Hellschool Cringe Tourney! Also, say hi to him while you're there as he might be banned for the shit we're making him write. (Note, Tourney not up yet.) Worldnews * US Government machine broke. A couple days into shutdown, can’t keep typing. They charge by the letter. We’re about a week into the partial US government shutdown as the branches of government continue to fight over funding regarding the wall. The Trump administration wants to be provided with five billion USD to ensure the groundbreaking ceremony goes as planned, while the Democratic Party along with portions of the Republicans see the wall as pointless and wasteful. Hundreds of thousands of federal workers have been left without pay and no work, along with a sizeable portion that are still working, but without pay. *Measles cases have risen to an all time high in 20 years within Europe as the anti-vaccination movement continues to gain traction and popularity among citizens. Cases this year alone have doubled in 60,000 reported cases in a study done by WHO (World Health Organization) with 72 deaths being found in relation to the outbreaks. The anti-vaccination movement often spreads its messages through social media platforms as a means of fear mongering and driving away parents from vaccines due to their belief that vaccines cause autism, are dangerous and various other scary words that don’t make sense. Politicians have also begun to appeal to these crowds as a means to promote their own platform and are continuing to head down a dangerous path. * The man who plowed into the Charlottesville crowd has been found guilty in court of having committed first degree murder due to his actions in August 2017. The court having found that he wanted to kill the protestors or injure them as much as possible through premeditation. His defendants were arguing that his car was attacked which was the reasoning for his attack on the crowd, but prosecutors found no credible evidence of these allegations which were subsequently thrown out. He had displayed aggressive behavior hours before the crime was committed as text show him telling his mother “We are not the ones who need to be careful” along with images of Adolf Hitler. * The UK government has decreed that all future households that install solar panels will be expected to give away all excess energy proceed towards energy firms throughout the country, so they may used for profit. These people who produce excess energy will not be reimbursed in any way for the production of the excess energy and left in the dust. This will begin to go into effect if new laws are not pressed forward to prevent the implementation of the market. The situation having become worsened by energy regulator, Ofgem, seeing that all solar powered houses will be paying more for energy. Popcultre *Starting off with quick reviews of movies I (Appel) haven't seen but has seen reviews for. Aquaman is surprisingly alright. Not reaching any new hights but its a nice popcorn movie. Mary Poppins Returns a watered down sequel that fails to live up to the original, might be worth a watch if you like to first movie but you might as well rewatch the first movie in that case. Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse is a must watch for any Spider-Man fan with fan favorite alternate version of the wall-crawler and beautiful stylized animation. Mortal Engines just turned out to be your usual boring action movie with cool special effects. Bumblebee takes a break from the boring series of movies that is the Transformers franchise and actually makes it fun and charming to watch. While like Aquaman it doesn't break any new heights, it's still worth a watch. *''Super Smash Brothers Ultimate'' is finally out and boy does it deliver. Every character and stage returns, and with Joker from Persona 5 being announced as DLC who knows who will follow in his footsteps? Just Caus 4 is just more Just Caus. If you're a fan you might like it but other than that it's just Just Caus. Katamari Damacy Reroll is a remaster of the charming and fun Katamari Damacy to the PC and Switch, go check it out! *Kevin Spacey pulled a weird one on us. On December 24, he released a video on his Twitter and official YT account where he, as his Frank Underwood character from House of Card, recited some creepy and chilling dialogue. Why he did so is unknown. Maybe he was trying to make a comeback after his sexual harassment allegations came out or just throwing a bone to House of Cards fans. However one of the biggest question here is why he released it around Christmas? *Soulja Boy has decided to reach out into the world of video gaming and released his own consul called the SouljaGame. Now you might be thinking what the genius mind of Soulja might bring to the table that could possibly go up against giants such as Microsoft, Sony, and Nintendo. The answer is a 200$ bootleg of a bootleg with Sage and Nintendo games emulated on it. Of course, he got panned for it and Nintendo is threatening Soulja with a legal lawsuit. This hasn't stopped Soulja from living in whatever reality he is in and continuously said that "Nintendo won't do shit" and he is "cranking his way into the world of esport". Never change Soulja, never change. *Sonic the Hedgehog is getting its own live-action movie in the same vein as Detective Pikachu, too bad they didn't do a better job on the artwork. Immediately after a teaser poster was released depicting the live action version blue blur in a sprinter's starting pose, the internet collectively bashed for its shitty design. The leaked poster depicting Sonic in full didn't help things either. If the movie will actually end up being good remains to be seen, though considering that Doctor Eggman is played by the Grinch, my hopes aren't high. Birthday Is it your birthday this month? Post the date and age you will be in the comments and I will add you to the list. Happy birthday! * I will be 21 on the 23th. Battle of the Season Its that time of the season! Post your battle nomination in the comments and I will put up a poll sooner or later. Keep in mind that only battles written between October and December are eligible. Category:Blog posts